


You're my Mush

by zaniam (MandaGonzo)



Series: Prompts that No One Asked For [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaGonzo/pseuds/zaniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “I was cleaning up and I found an old birthday card I gave to you years ago. Why did you keep it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my Mush

**Author's Note:**

> I believe I stole this prompt off a list that Jaesama posted. Thanks Mia!  
> I didn't want to post it on my tumblr cause my blog is so lowkey no one would see it. But anyway ENJOY

"Hey babe?" Zayn calls as he walks into their apartment. He stops suddenly when he spots three large trash bags lined up by the door. "Leeyum?"

"Z? I'm in our room, love." Liam calls out. As Zayn nears their room, he can hear Liam sing a long to the faint noise of music.

“Happy Spring Cleaning Day!” Liam singsongs. Zayn refused to take off from work to help with Liam’s last ditch effort to finally unpack the last of their moving boxes. “After three month in our home we are 100% moved in!” Li smiles at Zayn over his shoulder, dusting the ceiling fan. Zayn completely forgot to hide his favorite useless knick-knacks and random scraps of nostalgic nonsense, Liam hopefully didn’t do a full overhaul.

Zayn walks over to him and kisses him soundly on the lips. “Find anything good yet?” He asks wrapping his arms around Liam’s waist and resting his head on Liam’s shoulder.

“I found that book you were looking for all last week!” Zayn hums happily and Liam continues, “I found a beat up Doc Martins box in your mess of a closet.” Zayn tenses. He isn’t typically the sentimental type but after almost three years of dating Liam’s sappy ways have definitely seeped into his bloodstream.

“Oh that box? It’s just-”

“A memory box!” Liam turns dropping his dust rag and squeezing Zayn to him.

“It’s really just things I found while moving that I never got a chance to throw away.” Zayn lies. He refuses to let Liam know how much influence he has over Zayn.

“Oh” Liam frowns, “I may have peeked inside, ya know to see if maybe you threw stuff in there to unpack later-”

“Did you?” Zayn’s hands moved to Liam’s face trying to rub the frown lines away from his brow.  

“I found an old birthday card that I gave to you years ago.” Zayn nods moving to hide his face in the croook of Liam’s neck. He knows exactly which card it was. Liam had made it himself and like printed it at kinkos. It was Hallmark quality, a comic book red with a jagged speech bubble in the center with a picture of them talking that Harry took. Liam’s eyes are squished closed in laughter and Zayn is blatantly staring at him love written all over his obvious face. Liam has a quote bubble that reads, ‘Wow, you have a lot of tattoos you must be really old.” They were out walking Liam’s puppy Loki when a little kids saw Loki and wanted to pet him one of them saw all of Zayn’s tattoos and said that to him, Liam kept giggling over it the whole day.

Liam starts rubbing his hand in calming circles on Zayn's back, “Why did you keep it?” Zayn should have saw the question coming. It was right before they got together. Zayn was so wrapped up in Liam, he didn’t even realize he was /IN/LOVE/ with him until he saw that card. The picture mixed with Li’s fucking innocently romantic gesture was a smack in the face for him to make a move.

Zayn breaks away, scrubbing hands down his face, “Okay. You got me!’ He lifts his arms in a flustered shrug, “It is a memory box.” Zayn goes to the box, Liam left it on their neatly made bed, and dumps out the contents,”Ninety percent of this stuff is from you, about you, reminded me of you. The rest is just pictures my mum’s mailed me or notes from my parents.” Liam’s smile is immediate but he quickly schools his face into something serious, moving to sit on the bed and poke around the shrewn contents. “I kept the card because it reminds me of the day I realized I loved you.”

Liam’s head snaps up, he’s looking at the card Zayn holds way too dear and smiles, “But this was a year before you told me you loved me.” And of course Liam would know these things. He would remember the exact day to a T because Liam not only has a memory box but a memory journal. Spending time every night to jot down things that feel major to him. He likes to read them later, when he’s feeling down. He reads it to Zayn sometimes, blushing when he reads one of Zayn’s accomplishments. ( _Zayn recieved his first job offer, his nervous smile gave me butterflies_ )

“I know.” Zayn’s smile is small, he moves towards Liam and sits in his lap. “I needed to be sure that I didn’t just think I loved you because you were fit, loved comics, and gave me attention." Zayn takes Liam's face in his hands, "Also wanted to make sure you liked me as more than a friend first.” Zayn’s peppering kisses all around Liam’s face.

Liam giggles, Zayn’s lips tickling his skin. His giggles quickly turn to a full on laugh, “You’re so dramatic sometimes Z.”

“Am not!” Zayn grunts.

“You acted like I found your secret stash of heroin!” He looks Zayn in the eye and Zayn shrugs.

“I didn’t want you to think I turned into a mush like you. You’re my mush, the only mush in this relationship.”

“Mush?” Liam’s still laughing, so Zayn pinches his nipple through his shirt. “You can be a mush too. Who’s gonna be my mush?” Liam smiles brightly and kisses Zayn. The soft kiss turning a bit desperate so Liam pulls back. “Now we’re gonna look through your memory box and cuddle.”

And that is exactly what they do. Giggling into each other’s necks at the stupid shit Zayn’s saved over the years. It's not organized at all, movie ticket stub mixed with random polariods and scraps of paper.

"Is this from my note book?" Liam blushes looking at the edge of a paper. 

"Maybe" Zayn chrips trying to snatch it back. 

It's a scribled down note from the week Zayn started calling Liam "Jaan". Z refused to tell him what it meant so he took to Google. The paper reads, 'Jaan = Life' in Liam's scratchy handwriting. 

"What else do you have in here?" Liam drops the subject, kissing Zayn on the cheek.

“Is that a McDonalds napkin?” Liam asks perplexed over the state of Zayn’s mind.

“It has your phone number on it! You gave it to me when we first met!” Zayn’s blush is the deepest Liam’s ever seen it when they aren’t fucking and he cannot take it, surging forward he turns them over so Zayn is under him and kisses him into the mattress.

Zayn pushes all his physical memories onto the floor, Liam begins to protest until Zayn shoves a hand down his pants ending Liam's fussing.

Their sex is desperate, Liam taking it aching slow making sure that Zayn's eyes never leave his. When it starts to feel like too much Liam changes angles, dicking exactly into Zayn's bundle of nerves, whispering sweet nothings into his skin. 

"Love you babe" Liam mumurs picking up his pace, rubbing his hand not on Zayn's waist up Zayn's chest. 

"Jaan" Zayn whimpers silently gasping out a moan as he comes. Liam quickly follows. 

The next day Liam drags Zayn out of bed, and they go out for breakfast. On the way home Liam talks Zayn into stopping at the shops by their apartment. They split up, Zayn getting caught up looking at life-like magnets of dogs, trying to find their pups, and Liam moving on to look around. 

Liam comes back just as Zayn has located a magnet that looks like Rhino. "Jaan, look!" Zayn says excitedly holding up the three magnets of their dogs. 

Liam smiles bringing a black almost breifcase looking box out from behind his back, "New memory box?" He smiles and grabs Zayn's wrist draging him to the counter and paying for the magnets and Zayn's box. 

"I think it'd look sick if you painted it? Made it look like your tattoos or a cool design." Liam hugs Zayn to his side excited for Zayn's excitement. 

Zayn smiles into a kiss wondering how he got so lucky, "My mush." Zayn cooes. 

"My jaan." Liam agrees wondering the same thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> 'Tell Me What it is You Want' WILL be updated this week. I have like 15,000 unpublished words written for you all I just wanted to find the end of the tunnel before I posted the next chapter. Also like it was my first dabble into writing smut so I am HELLA nervous.  
> Feel free to comment more prompts you want me to try!


End file.
